


Утро

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Как его можно не любить? Когтяузер ведь такой хорошенький, пухленький, миленький и так любит пончики.
Relationships: Chief Bogo & Benjamin Clawhauser, Chief Bogo/Benjamin Clawhauser
Kudos: 4





	Утро

Как его можно не любить? Когтяузер ведь такой хорошенький, пухленький, миленький и так любит пончики. Так думает Буйволсон, смотря, как мерно вздымается пухлый бочок Бенджамина. Сегодня выходной, но он, как назло, проснулся в самую рань и теперь просто лежит и слушает негромкое дыхание. Когтяузер спит тихо, но иногда пинается. Буйволсон спит в позе мертвеца, не шевелясь, но храпит. Извиняется за это часто перед Бенджамином, но тот отмахивается, мол, все в порядке, я сплю как убитый и не слышу. Когтяузер в самом деле спит крепко — не добудишься. Поэтому можно спокойно встать и пойти заниматься своими делами. Побегать на тренажере в гостиной (у Буйволсона не получилось затащить на него Бенджамина, этого толстого, ленивого, но обаятельного гепарда), принять душ, приготовить завтрак: овсянку с сухофруктами и медом, потому что без добавок Когтяузер есть откажется, вернуться в спальню, чтобы разбудить соню. 

Бенджамин переворачивается на спину и распахивает глаза.

— Мне снилось, как будто меня хочет съесть огромный пончик.

— Тебе надо есть поменьше сладкого, — журит Буйволсон, обнимая своего котика. Сжимать мягкое, пушистое, теплое тело очень приятно. Бенджамину это тоже нравится: он начинает мурчать, тарахтит, как моторчик. Мрр. Мррр. Когтяузер устраивается в его руках поудобнее, утыкается носом в сильное плечо и… снова засыпает. Буйволсон, заметив это, щиплет его за мягкий бочок, и Бенджамин издает раздраженный рык. — Пойдем завтракать. 

Когтяузер встает, бормоча что-то о том, как ему хочется пончик с банановой глазурью, встает в дверном проеме и чешет спину о косяк. Типичный кот. Разве что большой очень. Зевает во весь рот, показывая острые зубы, и только потом идет в ванную. Умывается, чистит зубы (у Буйволсона в ванной давно стоит его зубная щетка), а потом, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, обнимает его, поглаживая нежными подушечками на лапе по спине. Буйволсон целует его в губы и снова слышит мурчание.

— Ты большой ленивый котик, — говорит он нежно. Да уж, с Когтяузером он совсем размяк.

— А ты сильный, мужественный, просто кремень. — Бенджамин ластится, его усы щекочут шею, но Буйволсону это нравится. И еще ему нравится, как Когтяузер прикусывает кожу у него на шее, а затем зализывает место укуса влажным шершавым языком. 

— Овсянка совсем остыла, наверное.

— Овсянка? — Бенджамин сникает.

— Не волнуйся, она с сухофруктами и медом.

— Тогда ладно. — Он облизывает губы юрким язычком.

Потом они едят и пьют кофе. После завтрака Когтяузер поглощает конфеты из коробки довольно дорогого шоколада (подарок Буйволсону на день рождения от коллег), пока Буйволсон листает новостную ленту.

— Ограбили книжный магазин, — сообщает он. — Унесли какую-то безумно редкую книгу, которая стоит бешенных денег.

— Сейчас не наша смена, — напоминает ему Бенджамин и протягивает ему конфету. 

— Ешь, я не хочу.

— А если в поцелуе? — Когтяузер подмигивает и, отправив конфету в рот, встает, чтобы прижаться губами к губами Буйволсона. Поцелуй со вкусом шоколада пьянит не хуже алкоголя. Они передают конфету друг другу, пока она полностью не тает, а после — просто целуются, наслаждаясь друг другом. — Понравилось?

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится с тобой целоваться.

— А что тебе еще нравится делать со мной?

— О, много всяких неприличных вещей.

— Так что, вернемся в спальню?

— С огромным удовольствием. 

Они идут в спальню, Бенджамин на ходу снимает футболку и пижамные штаны. Буйволсон не питает никаких иллюзий, его парень откровенно толстый и ничего не хочет с этим делать, но ему почему-то нравится его комплекция. Ему все время хочется его обнимать и сжимать в руках все эти складочки. В чем он себе в постели и не отказывает.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8880802) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
